


A Great Future Ahead Of Us:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fate & Destiny: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Engagement, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Modeling, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was worried about the wedding details, & his future with Steve, Will Steve help him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny was worried about the wedding details, & his future with Steve, Will Steve help him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Danny "Danno" Williams, owner of **_Five-O Bakery_** , was going over color schemes for his wedding to his hot model lover, Steve McGarrett, who is currently working here on the islands, cause their relationship is too important to give up, & they are both willing to work at it. The Blond was fed up, cause he couldn't make a decision, & he threw the book across the room, He needed Steve, He has no idea that he was coming to help him with the plans.

 

"Danno, What's wrong, Are you okay ?", The Handsome Model asked with concern, as he sat down, & joined his lover. "Nothing is going right with the wedding planning, I thought I had it organized", he sighed, & he snuggled into his lover's chest, as he sighed. "Well, Let's take a look, shall we ?", He went to pick up the book, & he retook his seat, & started at the beginning. The Model is determined to help his fiancé out with whatever that he needs, whether it's emotional or physical support.

 

"What's first on the agenda ?", Steve asks his lover, as they were looking over the book together, "Table cloths", & they found the style, that they wanted, & they discussed the color. "I think "Ocean Blue", It matches your blue eyes, **_Gorgeous_** ", Steve cooed seductively. "Maybe, Some Gold too, What do you think ?", "Done", & they went on to the next thing. They went on the schemes, & what kind of ceremony they wanted.

 

They went through venues, & what was to be served, Also, The Ohana were a big help with details, & being supportive with the details. They were done with the details, that they needed to do. They were also finished with the book, & they went to the local bakery shop. They were gonna pick out their wedding cake, & they are hoping to find a wonderful one, & a tasty one. They walked into the shop hand in hand, like an loving, & engaged couple does. They were immediately seated, & served, so they can get on with the tasting.

 

"I am really fond over this Strawberry Mousse", Steve said, as he took a big bite of his sample cake, & sighed contently, as he sits back & relaxes. The Blond smiled, as he took in the sight of his lover, relaxing, & enjoying himself, as they were doing this final step for their wedding.

 

"I prefer Chocolate", Danny said smiling, & Steve had a great idea, & flashed his pearly whites, "How about Chocolate Strawberry ?", he said compromised, The Loudmouth Detective declared, as he exclaimed, "Sold", & then he looked at his lover, with some worry, & asked, "Babe, Are we gonna have a great future ahead of us ?", Steve nodded, & said, "As long as you **_are_** near me, I can't lose", They shared a sweet kiss,  & continued on with their wedding planning, & stole kisses in between.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
